Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire tu es fiancé ?
by JackB
Summary: Gai découvre qu'il est fiancé.


**n'attendez pas grand chose de cette histoire, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand meme, je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire.**

* * *

Tous les trois mois, se tenait parmi les Ninja une grande sortie de groupe, faite pour renforcer les liens et surtout pour se détendre, manger et boire afin d'oublier le stress des missions. Ils réservaient un restaurant décidé un petit mois avant la date et n'importe qui pouvait venir, tant qu'ils étaient Ninja ou les partenaires de Ninja. Bien évidemment des groupes se créaient dans le restaurant, mais globalement l'ambiance était aux grandes tablées.

Cette fois-ci Anko, Kurenai et Asuma étaient présents, ainsi qu'Aoba, Kotetsu et Izumo. Iruka avait été traîné de force par Ibiki qui l'avait croisé sur le chemin, Ebisu quant à lui les rejoignit un peu tardivement et Kakashi fut le dernier à arriver avec un Yamato qui de toute évidence aurait préféré aller dormir. Peu importait, les autres avaient déjà commencé sans eux.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et Ibiki avait déjà perdu à un jeu à boire contre Anko quand l'une des questions que tout le monde se posait plus ou moins sortit. Ce fut l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru qui la posa, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de gêne à aborder ce genre de topic.

« Alors Kakashi, c'est quand que tu te case ? »

« Huh ? »

« C'est vrai, tu n'as jamais d'histoire sur le sujet à nous raconter il serait peut-être temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Mais peut-être que tu as quelqu'un, mais que tu nous la caches. » Elle sourit de façon narquoise avant de bousculer Ibiki d'un coup de coude pour le réveiller.

Elle s'amusa à voir les regards de Yamato et d'Iruka, piqué par la question. Il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour voir que Yamato en pinçait sévère pour Kakashi. Même si le principal concerné semblait ne rien voir, à croire qu'avoir un œil en moins suffisait à vous rendre aussi naïf et bêta et il ne fallait pas compter sur l'utilisateur de Mokuton pour agir. Cette histoire se terminerait surement en amour à sens unique se languissant jusqu'à la mort. Et il était connu de tous qu'Iruka et Kakashi avaient un petit faible l'un pour l'autre, le Ninja masqué lui ayant fait un peu de rentre-dedans. Il ne fallait pas attendre grand-chose du chûnin non plus, mais il était clair qu'il attendait un mouvement de la part du Jônin.

Si elle avait posé cette question c'était parce qu'elle était sûre d'en ressortir quelque chose de croustillant au bout. Ses collègues étaient du même avis, car ils semblaient tous s'être réveillés à l'entente de la question.

« J'avoue je me demande bien aussi. » Fit Asuma.

« Avec tous les pornos que tu lis, tu dois aussi avoir un peu d'action non ? » Continua Aoba.

« J'avoue ! Mais peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas d'action qu'il lit du porno constamment ? »

« Hum ça se tient. »

« Hé vous savez, je suis fiancé. » Lâcha Kakashi un peu trop fort, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

Tout le monde autour de la table s'arrêta de parler et fixa le Ninja masqué.

« DE QUOI ? » dirent-t-ils tous presque en cœur de façon si forte que les conversations dans le restaurant cessèrent un instant.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis fiancé. »

« À qui ? » Pressa Kurenai.

« Oh vous êtes tous là. » Fit Gai en entrant dans le restaurant.

« Gai tu es rentré de mission ? » demanda Kotetsu.

« À l'instant, je vous est entendu crier, je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait avant d'aller faire mon rapport. »

« Tais-toi Gai, on est au milieu d'une discussion capitale là. » Grogna Anko en bougeant sa main pour le faire taire.

« Une discussion capitale ? » Il demanda.

« Kakashi vient de nous dire qu'il était fiancé. » Raconta Asuma d'une voix discrète.

« Fiancé ? » s'étonna le Ninja en vert, il se tourna vers Kakashi. « Depuis quand ? Tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais fiancé, ni même que tu avais quelqu'un d'assez sérieux pour en arriver à là. » Il demanda, sérieux.

« Quoi ? » répondit Kakashi en fixant Gai. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu sais qui c'est. »

Les deux hommes se fixaient maintenant sérieusement, semblant avoir oublié ce qu'il y avait autour, ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux autres qui se concentrèrent sur le duo, toutes oreilles dehors prêtes à happer toutes informations intéressantes. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait faire cracher le morceau à Kakashi c'était bien Gai, il tombait à pique.

« Comment je pourrais savoir ? Tu n'en as jamais parlé. » La voix de Gai semblait légèrement blessé.

« Mais enfin, c'est évident, on est fiancé. » S'agaça Kakashi.

« Quoi ? »

« On est fiancé, ensemble. »

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Gai d'une voix un peu plus légère. Anko les interrompit.

« Comment tu peux demander « Quand », tu le savais même pas avant il y a trente secondes c'est vraiment la seule chose que tu trouves à demander en premier ? » Cria-t-elle exaspérer par les deux idiots qu'elle avait devant-elle.

« Oui c'est la question que je pose. » Répondit Gai presque acerbe en réponse.

« Qu.. » Izumo tira sur son bras. « Attend écoute la suite. »

« Attends, tu n'étais pas au courant ? » Demanda Kakashi.

« Non, je savais pas. » Fit Gai avec l'air le plus désolé qu'il put.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé. » Continua Kakashi aussi étonné par la situation que tout le monde à la table.

« Quand ? »

« On était à l'académie. » Grogna-t-il presque.

Gai sembla réfléchir un instant, oui il avait bien dit quelque chose pouvant ressembler à une demande en mariage à cet époque _« Do you want to spend the springtime of your youth with me ? »_ et _« You're my eternal rival... my man of destiny ! »_. Il ne pensait pas que son rival y avait penser sérieusement.

« Oh cette fois-là. » Dit-il en tapant son poing contre sa paume sous le regard hébété des autres. « Mais attend, tu ne m'as jamais répondu, comment j'aurais pu savoir ? »

« Tu te souviens la fois où j'ai dit 'oui' sans raison ? Bin c'était ma réponse. »

« Attends, mais comment voulais-tu que je sache, faut pas être aussi subtile. » S'énerva gentiment Gai face à l'incrédulité de la situation.

« Toi tu connais pas la subtilité, faut bien que je sois subtile pour deux. » Il bougea les mains comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une évidence.

« Je suis pas sur que ça marche comme ça. »

« Mais attends, moi je croyais que tu savais et je pensais que tu ne me poussais pas pour la cérémonie de mariage parce que tu savais que j'étais pas près. »

« Bin non je savais pas. »

« Hé, mais attend ça veut dire que Kakashi, tu n'as jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec personne si tu pensais être fiancé à Gai tout ce temps. » Demanda Asuma qui soulevait un point important.

« Bin si, on est en relation libre. »

« Il y a cinq minutes Gai ne savait même pas que vous étiez ensemble, ça tiens pas. » Pointa Kurenai.

« Du coup techniquement ça ferait combien de temps que vous êtes fiancé ? » Demanda Aoba.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'en fou ? » souleva Izumo.

« Je veux savoir. » Lui répondit Aoba.

« Huuum, douze ans et 132 jours. » Répondit le Ninja en vert.

« 135 ! » corrigea Kakashi.

« Douze ans ? » S'exclama Kotetsu, n'en revenant juste pas.

Ce dernier se retourna vers Gai.

« Toujours fiancé ? » Demanda le spécialiste en Taijutsu avec légèreté.

« Yeah ! » s'exclama Kakashi. « Oh, mais attend, ça veut dire que tu vas me pousser à une cérémonie maintenant ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me marier maintenant. »

« t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas envie de me marier maintenant non plus, mais être fiancé c'est bien. »

« Cool, relation libre ? » poursuivit Kakashi.

« Évidemment, monogamie quand on sera marié. »

« Ça me va. »

« On vérifie une fois par an pour voir si on est près ? »

« Parfait. »

« Sur ce, je dois aller faire mon rapport, à plus tard Rival ! » Dit-il en saluant le groupe de la main.

« Yeah. »

Lorsque Kakashi se retourna vers le reste du groupe, il fut assailli de regard hébété.

« Vous pouvez pas juste décider ça comme ça ! » S'excita Yamato.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Ça en a pour nous. Oh pendant qu'on y est, Yamato, quand Gai et moi on se mariera, je veux que tu sois mon témoin. »

Ce soir-là Anko aida Yamato à se noyer dans l'alcool.

 **Fin.**


End file.
